fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conatus/Ricky
Ricky is a DLC character in Conatus and was created by Shadow Inferno. It is the 13th Character and the 3rd DLC Character. Background Ricky's origins are fairly vague although cave paintings of his past can be found across the map. It is known that Ricky comes from a species of Polymorphs that primarily like to appear as normal animals, Ricky had spent his childhood on a hot desert planet far away from the Grimnore. Ricky however gathered a large debt due to gambling and was on the hunt from the Polymorph Mob, similar to a regular Mob except they can be literally anything. The day the Polymorph Mob arrived at Ricky's house he was already gone as Ricky had moved to Grimnore knowing the mob wouldn't follow him there. Ricky left a message to his folks telling them that he was going on vacation to brush up on his polymorph abilities and he didn't know when he'd be back, trying to keep them in the dark about the gambling debt he'd acquired. (This information was gathered as part of a deal with the Polymorph Mob) Ricky did eventually reach Grimnore although due to some damage to the hyper sleep chamber he was in he'd suffered minor brain damage as a result making him believe his own fabricated story he told his folks. Ricky went down to the planet and began experimenting with his polymorph powers on the planet and has only been sighted a few times by other wanderers of the Grimnore. Other cave paintings indicate that Ricky had attempted (unsuccessfully) to befriend a bear and had been spying on several other individuals in the Grimnore for various reasons, seemingly for food most of the time. Appearance When not transformed Ricky looks like a Meerkat mostly, the main distinction between him and a standard meerkat is a jacket he wears which can somehow polymorph along with him and a large target on his torso which apparently according to his folks was him taunting some poachers to shoot him a few years back. Ricky's jacket is a bright Blue Puffer Jacket. Personality As mentioned previously, Ricky is a fairly heavy gambler and would tend to lie and trick people into doing things for him regardless of the morality of the situation. Ricky had become known on his planet for being a thief and con-artist as well as between trying to hide from the Polymorph mob he would often pickpocket unsuspecting individuals and perform rigged street tricks to get money out of various people passing by. Ricky also speaks quite quickly and will sometimes outright skip words in a sentence for no reason. He tends to use this trait to persuade people by making them being incapable of properly understanding what he says. Ever since he landed on Grimnore, Ricky has acted somewhat more civilized and seems to be interested in making friends, however his thievish tendencies are still prevalent as he has been known to still steal whatever he comes across. Gameplay Ricky is best played as a stealthy character, by disguising him as an object he can get a surprise attack on anyone else as long as they don't detect him. Ricky is able to deal a lot of damage quickly although once spotted has a noticeable drop in his damage output. Ricky also has some rather strange weapons with stranger abilities allowing him to work well enough to be able to fight and run at the same time. It is not recommended to use Ricky in open areas unless there is tall enough grass to cover him due to him being easy to hit for long-range characters. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Alts Trivia *Ricky's inability to fire Revolvers applies to any revolver weapon in the game, he will instead throw the Revolver if he gathers one *Ricky's target pattern can be seen on anything he transforms into although is made quite hard to notice unless one knows exactly where on an object his pattern would be *Ricky will refer to characters by a different card from the standard 52 Deck depending on how he recognizes them **Vega is the Queen of Clubs **Shuriken is the Four of Hearts **Hephie is the Five of Clubs **Jen is the Two of Diamonds **Vesper is the King of Hearts **Lich is the King of Spades **Dixie is the Five of Spades **Zack is the Jack of Spades **Bibbidi is the Six of Diamonds **Banana Bob is the Red Joker **Beeatrix is the Ace of Hearts **Orion is the Seven of Diamonds **Ricky refers to himself as the Ace of Spades **The Trapitalist is the Ten of Diamonds **Queen Leona is the Queen of Spades **Shawn is the Three of Spades **Usugurai is the Eight of Hearts **Brutus is the Two of Clubs **Bittany is the Seven of Clubs **Alpha is the Ace of Diamonds **Nacilia is the Six of Clubs **Nereid is the Black Joker **Esdelta is the Five of Diamonds **Hemlock is the Nine of Hearts **Oroshi is the Four of Spades **Chain is the Two of Spades **Drucilla is the Jack of Hearts **Cladaviin is the Eight of Clubs **Asoldivoid is the Ace of Clubs **Unami is the Three of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Conatus Category:Subpages